


On a Wing

by Dalet



Series: In the Beginning [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 11:13:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3648231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dalet/pseuds/Dalet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You always smile when you pray,” Castiel says. "You want to know what I reflect on?" Balthazar asks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On a Wing

“You always smile when you pray,” Castiel says, smiling himself, head tilted inquisitively. He gives his wings a gentle shake, freeing the pebbles of dying star debris that have nestled in his feathers. They brush against Balthazar before floating away into infinity.

“That sounds like a question.” Balthazar’s tone is ever-so-slightly teasing. “You want to know what I reflect on?”

“That…is very personal,” Castiel flushes, looking away, towards the star’s fading light. “That’s why I _didn’t_ ask.”

Balthazar chuckles softly. “I’ll tell you; I don’t mind.” He stretches, then sighs deeply, as though it were a matter of great gravity rather than an intimate conversation.

“Just now? I was thinking of how you fly. Sometimes you tumble so…playfully?” He laughs. “Sometimes you flow, so gracefully, like a stream. You _shine,_ always, when the starlight catches you. You—”

Balthazar turns his head. Castiel is staring at him.

“You…were thinking of me?” His tone is difficult to read. Confusion, maybe.

“Always.”

“O-oh…” He looks down. Perhaps he disapproves. Perhaps he worries Someone might have heard Balthazar’s unorthodox confession.

“That’s only the half of it, naturally.” Balthazar says, still smiling. “I think of… _why._ Why serve, why fight.”

He sighs again, fondly. 

“I think of what’s worth protecting.”

**Author's Note:**

> "In the Beginning" is an informal, non-linear series about Castiel and Balthazar before...everything.


End file.
